Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by Demi101
Summary: What happens when Jack starts dating Kim's bestfriend Lindsay, what happens if they hate eachother, what happens if Jack & Lindsay break up and Kim & Jack sleep together and Kim gets pregnant, what will happen then, find out in Bestfriend's Boyfriend! It gets better I promise! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **I Dont own any of the characters at all! Only the OC's & The beginning plot is based of a Storyline of Emmerdale, if you've seen it, you might notice its the storyline between Gemma & Sean, You'll notice when the storyline is completely 110% Mine,! So the plot at beginning belongs to Emmerdale, Please read this, I promise it gets better

* * *

Chapter 1 - Confiding In Alicia -

**No One's POV**

1yr ago, Lindsey Parker dated Jack Brewer, but they broke up shortly after, Lindsey dated 2 guys since, Brett & Thomas who are both 2yrs older. Jack, Lindsey & Lindsey's best friend Kim Crawford are all 14 years of age and a couple months back when Lindsey was with Thomas, Kim & Jack got closer than ever.

**Present Time: Tuesday**

Jason Crawford was sat on the floor putting together a cabinet whilst his 14yr old daughter Kim sat on the couch watching.

"You've binned the instructions haven't ya?" Kim asked him smirking.

"Instructions are for wimps." He said chuckling and she smiled, and he stood up. "All that with Alicia before," He said reffering to Kim being mean to his girlfriend, "You're not helping my game," He said sitting on a chair next to Kim who was on sofa.

"Cook her your chilli prawns and it'll be game over." Kim joked,

"She didnt mean to upset you last night by looking at pictures of your mother." He said and she looked away. "You're so grown up now, Its easy to forget how much is still hurts." He said and she looked at him with a little smile. "You're mum leaving."

"I dunno, I guess just seeing you with someone else its just weird sometimes." Kim answered with a shrug.

"No matter who comes along, you, Kaylie & Kiara with always be my number 1's you know that right?" He asked and she nodded. Kaylie is 10, Kiara is 6

"Yeah, I know." She answered.

"So, why the long face?" He questioned and she looked down. "You've not been yourself the last few days now. And It's more than just my love life isnt it." He said and Kim looked at him.

"I guess it's just school, I should go in really." She said standing up.

"Okay, now I'ms really worried." He said sitting back and crossing him arms.

"I'll only get behind." She said with a shrug, "Give us a lift?" She asked with a smile.

"Course." He said nodding and Kim walked upstairs, and Jason's smile fell worried about whats wrong with Kim.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

"Val said I should play her at my own game but It's like being back at school with all this eye rolling and dirty looks." I told my boss Chas as I made a coffee.

"That my dear is because you've gone down to her level, you need to show her who's boss." She said smiling.

"I don't wanna be boss I wanna to stop sticking the boot in," I moaned.

"As if her size 3's are gonna put him off a knock out like you." Chas said to me.

"I don't know, I mean if Justin didnt like Jason I'd think twice, You know he's got such a bond with her I wouldnt wanna wreck it." I said and Chas looked up from her paperwork.

"Well It's a poor do if a bloke can't have a girlfriend and still love his daughters. He's need tellin' what she's been up to." She said.

"Yeah but what if he takes her side?" I asked her as I walked over to her with my coffee.

"Then my dear you have had a very very lucky escape." She said standing up and looking at me. "See you later." She said and I waved as she walked out and I sighed and drank my coffee.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Right I'm ready dad." I said as I walked downstairs to see dad looking through the bin and I panicked. "Dad?" I asked.

"Don't say I told you so." He said.

"Yeah dad we really need to go." I said trying to pull him away,

"Chill out, school's still gonna be standing in 2 minutes." He joked and went back to looking in the bin. "Ah, here it is," He said pulling out the instructions and I smiled. "Attached pritchet A into grove 2." He read.

"Yeah dad lets go!" I said and he sighed and put it down and looked at the bin and I stepped away cautiously,

"Get back here!" He said his voice louder than before and he pulled out a pregnancy test box and I bit my lip. "Do you wanna explain this." He said looking at me.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

I was walking to Jason's when I saw him and Kim.

"Are you pregnant?!" Jason exclaimed.

"No!" Kim said.

"If your doing it with someone I need to know Kim!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not pregnant, I already told you!" She stated.

"I thought we were talking about this stuff," He said hurt, "I thought you werent ready to go there yet." He stated.

"Its not even mine so stop stressing out!" She exclaimed.

"Well It's not mine is It!" Jason yelled.

"I was just trying to catch ya-" I said to Jason when he looked at me and showed me a pregnancy test box.

"I just found this, in the rubbish, Kim reckons its not hers." He said looking a Kim.

"Yeah cause I'd really leave it where you could find it dad!" She said sarcastictly,

"Who's the boy!" He shouted and she looked away. "I wanna know everything!" He added, "Now!" He yelled and she looked at him.

"Stop. Shouting!" Kim exclaimed.

"Will you just tell me Kim! I know somethings up!" He yelled.

"Nothing, Is up." She said. "Get out my face." She said and tried walking away when he grabbed her.

"Jase, look if she says its not her, then maybe its not hers." I said.

"So who's is it then?" He asked looking at me, "Who put this in there." He said reffering to the box & his house. "In my bin Aye!" He yelled

"I did." I stated and Kim looked up and Jason stepped back.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I-i put it there, It's mine." I said taking a breath.

* * *

**Kim's POV - A few minutes later**

I was by the lake on the bridge walking away from Alicia.

"Don't you dare Leg it." She said and I sighed and stopped walked and leaned against the railing as did she. "I think we both know that test ain't mine."

"Sounded pretty convincing to me." I said to her.

"Drop the smart mouth or we'll be here all day." She said and I sighed. "You know I was just like you at your age." She said and I chuckled.

"Dout it." I said.

"Sly, Gobby, Thought I knew it all." She stated.

"So why lie to my dad then?" I asked her.

"Because you looked terrified, and I probably need sectioning but I actually wanted to help ya." She said.

"This doesnt make us friends." I stated.

"Who'd wanna be friends with you aye." She said and I scoffed.

"Whatever." I stated.

"Look Kim I get it all right. I know whats its like when you dont wanna let someone down, you think there gonna go mad-" She started.

"You dont get anything! Just leave it." I stated.

"My mum's face, when our Layla told her she was expecting, I thought her eyes were gonna pop outta her head, she wasnt a happy camper let me tell ya, but look she got over it, you know I didnt think she would but she did, and she was way more high core than ya dad." She stated.

"So um, What happened to the baby?" I asked her.

"She um, she, she lost it in the end," She said. "So this test, was it negative, cause I've told ya dad it was a false alarm so if your not pregnant we can leave it there," She said. "But you are gonna have to talk to him about what your doing, and being safe and all that yeah." She said.

"Its a bit late for that." I said and realisation crossed her face.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Me & Lindsey are sat at hers talking,

"You do realise there'll be no cell service there right?" She asked.

"So I can cope without for a few days, as long as your there." I stated.

"No its just me & you." She stated smiling.

"We can make a fire, put some tunes on." I said and just after her mum Lisa came down,

"Whats all the whispering?" She asked.

"Oh um, my dad's taking us camping, he said Linds could come if she wants." I told her.

"Oh she might want, but the answers no." She stated.

"Why not?" Lindsey asked.

"Because ever since you started running off with boys, you're not going anywhere I cant keep my eye on ya." She said putting on an apron. "Unless you want social services around her an all." She said.

"Oh no mrs Parker it wont be like that at all, my dad will be with us the whole time, he's dead into hiking now, so we'll be too busy doing that than getting up to anything else." I said.

"That may be so, but, she's still not going." She said and me & Lindsey sighed.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

"So have you told the father?" I asked Kim as we walked back.

"No, I hate him." Kim stated.

"Wha-He, He didnt force you or anything no?" I asked concerned.

"I thought he liked me, the whole thing was a disaster, I am never doing it with anyone again." She stated."Ever." She added.

"Well that'll be music to ya dad's ears." I said and she looked at me.

"You gonna make me tell him arnt ya." She stated.

"Pretty much, but look we'll do it together if you want." I said.

"I've been such a cow, why ya being so nice?" She asked.

"I'm always nice, Not that you've given me much chance to show it,

"I'm sorry." She said and I smiled.

"You know I'm not some evil step dad that wants to mess with what you, you dad & your sisters have got ya know." I said. "No one can replace your mum." I stated. "You must miss her loads, I respect that." I said.

"I wish she was here right now." Kim stated with tears.

"I miss mine all the time." I said sighing. "Hey look now what you've done come on." I said but she grabbed my arm.

"Please dont make me do it. I swear I'll tell him tomorrow." She said crying.

"Kim, you've got to talk to him." I said sighing,

"Just give me one more day, please." She stated crying softly.

"Oh come on, come here." I said and hugged her.

* * *

**Half Hour Later**

"How's she doing?" I asked Jason as he came outside after checking on Kim.

"She's sat watching TV, she's fine, listen we need to talk." He said sitting down.

"Whats up?" I asked him concerned.

"Its about Kim, She really needs me right now, and she isnt used to there being another women around the house, and I'm not sure whether Kaylie & Kiara feel the same, but, they need to come first for me, and if us being together is making Kim upset, then I cant do it." He stated.

"Look, Maybe you could just talk to Kim-" I started,

"Nah, I dont wanna upset her more, I'm sorry, just please, give us some space." He said sadly.

**End of Chapter! I hope you like it and I promise it gets tons better, I'm super siked for you to read the rest, this was a sneak peak I will upload the next chapter on Christmas day and I have chapters ready up to beginning of June and I promise it gets better xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Daddy, I Need To Tell You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 2 - Daddy, I Need To Tell You Something

**Alicia's POV - Next Day - Wednesday**

I walked over to Jason's and saw him walking away from his motorbike.

"Jase!" I said and he looked at me. "How is she?" I asked him concerned.

"Pulling a sicky." He stated,

"What?" I asked a little surprised.

"She said she's too ill for school." He said and I sighed crossing my arms. "And after me accusing her of that yesterday I ain't gonna argue." He said.

"But she, hasnt said anything?" I asked. "About the pregnancy test?" I asked.

"No." He said as he started walking.

"I need to see her." I said heading towards his house and he looked at me.

"Where'd you think ya going?" He asked me as he followed me.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I was lay on my bed when Alicia came in.

"What are ya doing here?" I asked upset.

"We had an agreement Kim." She stated.

"I was gonna do it, I just need more time." I said my voice cracking. And I sat up and she sat next to me on the bed.

"Time wont help love, you've just got to be honest." She stated as my dad walked in.

"Sh-shut up! Get Out!" I stated.

"Not until you've told him, I dont wanna be here either, but you cant put it off another day." She said concerned.

"Tell me what?" Dad asked confused. "Kim?" He asked when I didnt reply and Alicia Sighed.

"The test, you were right in the first place, its hers." Alicia told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant dad!" I stated crying, and looked at Alicia, "Are you happy now?" I cried.

"Pregnant? But, you havent even got a boyfriend." He said.

"So?" I said.

"Who is he?" He asked his voice going dangerously deep.

"Its non of your bussiness." I said, and looked at Alicia. "Get out!" I yelled and she stood up and walked out the room and I looked at my dad. "Leave me alone!" I said and he walked out shocked.

* * *

**Jason's POV - 15 minutes later**

I knocked on Kim's bedroom door holding a plate.

"Nice bacon sandwich, red sauce, drink on the side, I cant squeeze it through the key whole." I said chuckling. "I'm not angry, I just wanna talk, to understand, 'cause I'm ya dad." I stated. "Were a team remember, me, you, Kaylie & Kiara. Thats how we role, Kim? Thats enough now open up, stop messing about, Kim?" I said and banged on her door. "Kim!" I said worriedly and put the plate on the banister and kicked the door open, and her window was open and she was gone,

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Look, Are you sure you thought this through?" Alicia asked me as she handed me a drink at her house. "I mean first of, ya nan's gonna ring your dad as soon as you get there." She stated.

"I'll go somewhere else then." I said.

"Look, I know its embarrassing, but, the worst is over, and if he's prying, its 'cause he cares. I mean if this boy was older, and he took advantage of you, it was wrong." She said.

"He didnt force me!" I stated, "I was drunk!" I said looking away. "Thats all." I said sipping the drink,

"Flippin' trouble is the drink, plenty lasses, been where you are." She said comfortingly.

"Yeah, but they dont all get pregnant do they," I said rolling my eyes.

"Your right, you got caught out." She said. "But its not the end of the world, worst things could happen." She said trying to lighten the mood. "I mean going to prison, been there, done that." She said smiling and I smiled a little. "So look you still buying that coach ticket?" She said and I sighed.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Me & Linds, got of the bus and we started walking.

"My dad will be made up, bit of father, son bonding, little fishing, and he'll take Lorna, Amelia & Buster out, and we'll find some place on the beach." I said smiling.

"Mum & dad are still not letting me go, they both went totally mad." Lindsay complained.

"Its only camping," I said.

"Worst part is, they've offered us a week in a caravan instead. It'll probably ruin the entier time and we'll be stuck playing scrabble, there isnt even bedrooms, just think skanky on curtain, and we'll only get a second on out own," She said looking at me and we stopped walking.

"See I like scrabble, reckon I could win." I said smirking.

"Seriously, your saying yes to the holiday from hell." She said smiling. "You are the most amazing boyfriend ever," She said.

"Or we have to find sometime for ourselves, for ya know, master plan." I said smiling.

"Yeah defo," She said and kissed me and we both walked of seperately saying bye.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Me & Alicia walked down the drive just as dad pulled up on his Motorbike.

"I've been driving around everywhere, though you was at Lindsay's." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." I said.

"Come here." He said and hugged me. "Just glad your safe. Where did you find her?" He asked Alicia.

"No where, she came to me. She's alright now though." She said and I pulled away from my dad.

"Lets get you home," He said.

"And Alicia." I said looking at her. "I want Alicia to come." I said

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

Jason came downstairs after taking Kim to her room quietly.

"It happens ya know, 14, lads on the brain." I said truthfully and he looked at me angrily.

"Dont talk to me about my daughter!" He said annoyed,

"I just stopped her from running away." I stated offended.

"Its your fault she left, barging into her room like that, lying about the pregnancy test, what planet were you on?" He asked me annoyed.

"I could see that she was scared, so I just thought that I-" I started.

"Just thought you were a women so you could deal with this stuff better, do you know how insulting that is!" He said his voice going louder.

"Look I didn't-" I tried.

"I have done everything for my girls, ever since their mum walked out." He yelled.

"Right she just needed a friend." I said calmly.

"She has friends, your suppost to be the mum! You've got your own kid for gods sake." He yelled.

"Yeah and he can talk to me, because I listen, the only reason she came to me is because you shout all the time." I said annoyed but calmly.

"No I dont!" He yelled.

"Your shouting now!" I hissed.

"'Cause you crossed a line!" He exclaimed. "You hardly know us! You have no right to interfere," He yelled.

"Fine, I will leave it to you to fix it then, like the perfect dad that you are." I said annoyed, "Next time I wont bother bringing her home!" I stated and walked out the door.

* * *

**Kim's POV - 10 minutes later.**

I walked downstairs and saw my dad making something to eat.

"Hey, dinner's on." He said, "Only pizza, you'll be alright, I promise, we're gonna get through this." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." I said and he hugged me.

"Hey its done now, I dont want you feeling guilty or ashamed." He said and we walked into the living room and sat down. "This boy, he's responsible to." He said.

"I dont want him to know." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, but when you say that, I wanna know why, w-what you worried about? Is he putting you under presure?" He asked me,

"He's got a girlfriend," I said.

"So, so why was he um, doing, stuff, with you?" He asked me confused. "Maybe he's doing it to other girls to, maybe he needs to learn a lesson." He added.

"No dad! She cant know! She'll think I'm a slapper, Everyone will hate me." I said.

"Or she may be grateful to you, In time." He said and I looked at him.

"You dont understand, you dont know anything, this is why I didnt want to tell you." I said.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"It was Jack, I slept with Jack, thats the kind of friend I am." I said.

"Jack Brewer," He said.

"But you cant say anything, Dad, swear to me, promise me dad!" I said scared.

**Hope you liked IT, I know I said I'll upload yesterday on Christmas Day but it wouldn't let me for some reason, right pissed me off, anyway, I'll upload next on new years day! xx**

**-Demi xXx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Everybody Knows

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 3 - Everybody Knows.

**Kim's POV - Thursday**

I was reading a magazine at David's shop when Lindsay walked in.

"Wow, so your still alive then." She said smiling. "Sent ya like a million text." she stated.

"Yeah, I havent had my phone on," I said.

"Cool, well, will you cover for me at school, you are going in arnt ya?" Lindsay asked.

"Um, dont really feel too well," I said.

"So what you doing here?" She asked.

"Had to get away from dad, Him & Alicia are finished," I said sighing.

"Thought you didnt like her, anyway, me & Jack are gonna, you know." She said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Gabriella's making him get the bus but he's gonna sneak back so, can I just stay at yours till he comes?" She asked.

"No, I mean just go to school." I said.

"But we've got it all planned." She said.

"I thought you were gonna wait." I said to her.

"Yeah, but we're both ready." She said excitedly.

"You dont have to rush you know." I said.

"What is up with you?" She said a bit annoyed.

"Doesnt matter." I stated putting the magazine back.

"Cool, well I'll ring ya later yeah." She said as she walked away looking at me weird and my dad walked in.

"What was that all about?" He asked me.

"Morning." David said.

"All right." Dad replied and led me out of the store, "Does she know?"

"No as if." I replied.

"She's gonna have to at some point," He stated.

"No she really doesnt dad." I stated.

"She's your friend she needs to know what he's really like." He said and I walked away.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

I handed Eric his birthday present.

"I know its not much." I said.

"No, its perfect thank you soo much." He said and kissed my cheek as I kissed his, and he walked away.

"Hey listen." My ex husband David said to me, we ended on good terms. "I just wanted to say sorry about Jason, I know you liked him." He said,

"Oh It dont matter," I said and Jason walked in. "Hi." I said and David walked away.

"Megan, said you'll be here." He said closing the door,

"So how's Kim then?" She asked.

"Scared, refusing to talk." He stated, "Not great." He added.

"Probably still in shock." I said,

"I'm really sorry about having a go." He apoligized.

"I was trying to help." I stated

"I know," Jason said nodding. "I was, lashing out." He said

"Anyway look I hope you get it all sort-" I started.

"Will you come over, She'll open up to you." He stated.

"Jason I think its best if I just stay well outta it," I stated

"Please, she trust you," He begged. "The dad, its um, Its Jack." Jason said.

"Isnt Lindsay..." I said shocked.

"Exactly." He replied nodding. "I cant, I cant do this on my own." He said and I sighed closing my eyes for a second.

"I'll clear it with Megan then." I said and smiled.

"Thankyou." He said and I nodded

* * *

**Lindsay's POV**

Me & Jack are at his house,

"You look great." Jack said smiling.

"Cheers, I had to get ready at the pervillian, Kim wouldnt let me get ready at hers." I stated.

"Why would you want to anyway." He said smiling.

"'Cause she's ma mate." I stated

"Just forget about her, its you and me that matters." He replied. "Do you wanna go up?" He asked and I looked a little antzy. "Linds, you have to do it if you dont wanna, I dont care." He said reasuringly.

"No, I want to." I said truthfully. "You do love me don't ya?" I asked.

"Yeah, off course I do." He said and I smiled

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Me, Alicia & dad are in the living room, Kaylie & Kiara are in school.

"Its gonna be okay." Alicia reasured me as she rubbed my back.

"We need to start thinking about what to do next." Dad stated.

"I dont want to." I said. "I cant be a mum, not yet." I Added. "I wish I never let..." I stopped, "Let him." I Finished. "Will it hurt?" I asked Alicia and she sighed.

"I dont know love. Do you um, do ya want us to find you a clinic?" She asked me.

"They'll think I'm a right skank." I said nervously.

"No they wont. Promise." Alicia promised.

"Can you um, can you stop with her for a bit, I need to talk to Niall & Phoebe." He said, Niall & Phoebe are Jack's parents.

"No dad!" I said standing up and walking to him, "You promised." I said,

"They need to know." He said.

"Tell him!" I said to Alicia and turned to my dad. "Lindsay's gonna hate me." I said.

"I wont go anywhere near Jack." He promised.

"And what difference is that gonna make dad, Lindsay's my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"But what if he does the same thing to her or some other girl." He said concerned.

"Ya dad's got a point Kim, I mean your going through all this and he's swanning around thinking nout's happened." Alicia explained. "Doesnt seem very fair." She Added.

"I'll tell him you dont want anybody else to know," Dad reasured me, "She might not find out." He said.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Me & Lindsay are sat on the couch kissing when I pulled away.

"Sorry, Its um, sticking in." I said taking the box of condom's outta my pocket and put them on the table and we kissed when Lindsay pulled away, "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I might just go get some water." She said and walked to the sink and I followed.

"I meant what I said, I'm cool with waiting, I'm in no rush." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Its gotta be right for both of us." I said brushing my hand through her hair,

"Its not that I dont want to cause I do, and I do like ya its just, I dunno." She said.

"Its fine, honest." I said.

"Thought you'd be dead annoyed." She confessed.

"Dont be daft." I said smiling.

"Well we can still do other stuff." She said seductively.

"Like what?" I said smiling. "Like this." I said and kissed her and she smiled into it and kissed back. After a few moments someone knocked on the front door. I stood up.

"What you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Seeing who it is." I said.

"Oi, open up!" A voice said and I looked out the curtain and saw Kim's dad Jason, he looked and saw me. "Jack!" He yelled.

"Whats he doing here." Lindsay asked.

"No Idea." I said and opened the door and he walked in.

"We werent doing anything, dont tell my dad will ya." Lindsay said and Mr. Crawford looked at the box of condoms.

"Good thing I got here when I did." He said and I put them away.

"We werent going to do anything." I said.

"You better go home Lindsay." Mr Crawford said. "Me & him need to have a chat." He added.

"What about?" Lindsay asked defensively and looked at me and I looked down having an idea of what it is. "I'm not leaving." She added.

"Kim's pregnant." He stated and I looked at him shocked.

"She cant be pregnant." Lindsay said a few minutes later. "she would of told me, and whats it got to do with him anyway?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Lindsay." Jason said.

"No, no its not him, it cant be him," She stated and looked at me, "Tell him Jack."

"It was before you & me." I stated upset. "We werent together." He added.

"You said you loved me." She stated.

"It was just one of them things, It didnt mean anything." I said pleadingly.

"You wanna re-think that!" Jason exclaimed and My mum walked in.

"Hey, you cant talk to him like that." She stated.

"I can talk to him how I like, he got my daughter pregnant." Jason exclaimed and Lindsay ran out,

"Lindsay!" I yelled trying to run after her when my mum stopped me.

"No way!" She said pushing me backwards and I looked down crying.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"She's 14!" I stated.

"So is he." Phoebe stated

"Are you saying your alright with this?" I asked her.

"No! But there's no point in kicking off." Phoebe said.

"Its my Kim who has to deal with the consequencys." I stated.

"He wont be walking away from it, if its his." She said as Niall came in.

"What the hell is that suppost to mean." I stated annoyed.

"Well one minute she cant stand him, next minute she's pregnant to him." Phoebe stated.

"Kim's not a liar!" I yelled. "And she's not whatever it is, that your suggesting, Its his alright." I added.

"Alright then we'll deal with it," Niall said. "But not like this, where is he?" He asked Phoebe

"Upstairs, Lindsay were here." She told him.

"Forget to have the conversation did ya?" I asked him annoyed, "'Cause it looks like he's the one doing the sleeping around." I added as Jack walked down and Niall looked at him.

"You stupid sod!" He said and hugged him.

"Is that all you gotta say!" I yelled.

"For now!" He said.

"Dont worry," Phoebe said stepping infront of me. "We will speak to him." She added and I walked out.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I was sat on the steps listening to Dad & Alicia talk and Kaylie & Kiara are in the kitchen.

"You were great." Dad told Alicia.

"Must of been, you havent shouted at me one." She said and he chuckled.

"Not gonna let me forget that are ya?" He asked.

"Not for a while." She said smiling. "I'm only messing, you dont have to explain."

"I feel like, only Kaylie & Kiara need me now." Dad admitted.

"Dont be daft, Kim still needs you." Alicia said,

"So why go running to you?" Dad asked.

"'Cause your here dad, She dont wanna upset ya." Alicia stated.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked.

"Just stick by her, Keep letting her know that your there for her," She said and I started walking downstairs.

"She's too young for all this." He said.

"You'll get through it." She said and looked at me. "You both will." And dad walked over to me when someone started banging on the door.

"Kim! I know your in there!" It was Lindsay, and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, she was there when I went round, her & Jack." Dad explained.

"I cant see her." I said scared.

"Okay!" He said as Alicia opened the door, and Lindsay stormed up to me and my dad stepped infront of me.

"You cant hide forever! Why did you do it!" she yelled and Alicia tried to get her out of the house. "Why?!" She yelled.

"Lindsay!" Alicia yelled. "Get out!" She yelled as Kaylie & Kiara stood watching scared to death.

"How could you do this to me?!" She yelled. "After what I went though with Thomas!" She yelled.

"She doesnt need this!" Dad said and Alicia tried to pull her out.

"No, no, not until she tells me why she did it." She said more calmly.

"I'm sorry." I said crying.

"Right that is it!" She yelled and tried to come to me when Alicia pulled her out.

"Lindsay! Get Out!" She yelled.

"I'm telling everyone at school what a tart you are!" She yelled as Alicia got her out the door and I cried as she carried on banging on the door, and my dad opened it and walked out.

"You stay away from her got it!" He said pulling her up the path and her parents started walking over.

"I hate you." She yelled at me as Alicia, Kaylie & Kiara hugged me.

"Get your hands off her!" Zak, her dad yelled.

"Get her outta here, she's upsetting Kim." He exclaimed.

"I'm upsetting her, Yeah right." She yelled as Jack's mum & dad tried to pull him away.

"Right you tell me whats going on?" Lisa her mum said to my dad.

"She slept with Jack!" Lindsay yelled pointing at me.

"She what?" Lisa asked.

"All this time I thought you loved me but it was just with her." Lindsay said to Jack angrily.

"You got any idea how upset Kim is!" Dad said to Jack.

"I've been trying to call." Jack said to Lindsay.

"Go to hell Jack!" Lindsay yelled at him.

"Dont ignore me!" Dad yelled as Gabriella's Phoebe's girlfriend came over.

"Look he knows." Phoebe stated as me & Alicia walked out of the house to them..

"Does he, Cause he doesnt seem that bothered." Dad yelled.

"You alright?" Gabriella asked Phoebe.

"I'll tell ya after, but I'm sure he's just as upset as she is." She stated.

"Its his fault!" Dad yelled.

"She's the one that wanted to do it!" Jack exclaimed as Gabriella & Niall held him back and my dad stepped up to him but Zak held him back.

"Leave it, he's only a kid!" He exclaimed.

"She did this to get one over on me!" Jack exclaimed blaming me, "Thats what type of friend she is!" He told Lindsay.

"It wasnt like that I swear." I said crying to Lindsay,

"Why didnt you tell me then? Because you knew me & him were together!" Lindsay exclaimed to me.

"I tried to tell ya Linds." I cried.

"But you didnt tell her the truth did ya!" Lisa yelled to me.

"Hey Hey Hey!" My dad yelled. "Easy on her right!" He added.

"Look, if you wanna have a go at somebody try me!" Zak told dad who looked at him.

"Yeah maybe I will." Dad stated.

"Leave it Zak!" Lisa said.

"I just wish you'd all leave me alone!" I yelled crying as Alicia hugged me and dad walked back over to me.

"Please with yourself." Dad asked Jack. "Keep him away from me!" Dad told his parents as we walked inside.

"Thats right Kim, you run away, but I will get you, I am gonna ruin your life!" She yelled and I cried into my dads arms.

**Hope you like it, Follow! Favorite! Review! Tell your friends! xx I will upload next on 8th January xx Happy New Years Everyone! xx I know Jack's seems to be a little, um, moron at this point, but don't worry you'll see in the next two chapters, the real Jack, and not the one Lindsay sorta turned him into xx**

**-Demi xXx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Abortion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 4 - Abortion

**Jack's POV - Three days later - Monday**

I walked out of the house to see my bike smashed up.

"Hey listen will you- flippin' heck what happened?" Dad asked as he walked out.

"Guess Lindsay's not gonna forgive me." I stated.

"She really took it to town didnt she." He said sighing, "Suppose, we should uh, call the police." He added.

"Thats not gonna get her back is it." I said.

"No, stick it in the back of my van and I'll take it to the dump when I can." He said.

"Dad, I never meant for this to happen. Any of it." I stated, "I know no one's gonna believe me, but I do love her, I want her back." I said.

"I know, but, looks like your gonna have to sort this up to experience, got more important things to think about now." He said

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

Jason put the phone down as I put the cups of coffee on the table.

"Taxi just called, Shouldnt be long." He stated as I sat down, "I cant believe I'm actually having to face this." He added.

"Its not about you though is it." I said.

"You know what I mean," He said.

"Yeah, course I do, I just mean you've got to be strong for Kim. Dont suppose you've said anything to her about me & Justin moving in here?" I asked.

"No," He stated.

"I think thats probably best." I said jsut when someone starting knocking on the door and I stood up and answered it as Kim walked downstairs and it was Gabriella.

"I just want to speak to her." She said.

"Gabriella, no." I stated

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jason said annoyed.

"What about?" Kim asked her.

"Kim, I need you to know that you've got options, You dont have to do this." She said.

"Do you know how innapropriote this is." Jason stated.

"Look please, just think about the baby." Gabriella said. "Babe, once this is done, there's no going back, we could really help." She stated.

"Gabriella, I think you should go." I said.

"Look, a few more days thats all I'm asking." She said. "I dont wanna make this worst for anyone." She added.

"Then dont, right she's 14 years old. Seriously Gabriella, I mean it please, Just go." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said and walked away and I shut the door.

"Oi, you okay?" I asked Kim.

"Didnt make it any easier, but atleast she didnt kick of so." Kim said with a fake smile.

"Look, I dont want you to feel presured into this." Jason said.

"I dont, honest." Kim said.

"We can postpone this." He told her. "As long as you need."

"And I will still feel the same dad, I just want to get things over with, and move on." Kim stated.

"Okay, but, whatever you wanna do, I'm right behind you, ok?" He asked and she nodded, we all walked outside as the taxi pulled up and Lindsay walked over.

"Oh well if it isnt the village bike," She stated

"Ignore her." Jason told Kim.

"I dont know how you dare show your face," Lindsay said as Kim & Jason got into the taxi. "Have you still got nothing to say then." She said and when the taxi drove away she looked at me. "What?" She said cockily.

"Look, I know your upset, but try and keep it under control yeah!" I stated.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"You have no idea what Kim's going through!" I said.

"What am I suppost to be sorry because she got pregnant?" She asked sarcastictly.

"Well I wont be that way for much longer, thats where she's going now." I said. "She is frightened out of her life and she's got you abusing her in the street, just wind your neck in Lindsay." I said walking towards the house.

"She shouldnt of slept with someone else's boyfriend then should she!" She yelled.

"Oh Grow up!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Kimberly Crawford." The doctor called and me & my dad stood up and followed him into a room, "Okay, so, we spoke on Saturday to make sure you really want to do this, have you changed your mind since?" Dr White asked me as I sat on the chair.

"No I havent." I said and she nodded.

"Ok, today, your gonna take the 1st pill, and tomorrow, you come back and take the 2nd pill." She said and I nodded, she opened up her draw and took out a pill, she gave me a glass of water and handed me the pill and I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Dad asked and I nodded. I lift the pill up to my mouth but moved it away again and took another breath, I hesitantly bring it back to my mouth but let out a soft cry and put the cup & pill down.

"I'm sorry, I cant," I said and ran out crying.

"Kim!" Dad exclaimed and followed me and I burst into tears when I got outside. "Hey, hey honey come here." He said and hugged me.

"I'm sorry dad, I cant do it, not yet." I said and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Jack's POV - 4 hours later - 3pm**

Kim had the abortion today, her dad is suppost to be coming round and tell us how it went.

"You okay?" My 18yr old brother Shaun asked me.

"Yeah." I said sighing when the doorbell rang, Gabriella answered and Jason walked in with Alicia.

"So, how did it go?" Dad asked.

"She couldnt go through with it." Jason told us.

"What?" I asked.

"She couldnt do it, just when she was about to take the pill she backed out, she couldnt do it, she said she's gonna think about it, she's only 2 months pregnant, so she have 4 weeks left to take the pill." He said. "I'll let you know what she decides." He said and walked out with Alicia.

"What now?" Dad asked.

"Now we have to wait and see." Mum said sighing and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Lindsay's POV**

I walked downstairs hearing my mum speaking.

"The one good thing thats come out of this is that her & Jack split up."

"You'd be happy if I never had a boyfriend Ever, anyway you dont have to tell his mum on him, I can handle him by myself." I said crossing my arms.

"You seemed pretty upset ealier." Mum said and I scoffed.

"Duh." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you dont talk much about it lately thats all." She said.

"There's nout to say, I'm well rid." I said.

"Well busting his bike up doesnt sound like your done with it." Dad said.

"I didnt plan on it." I admitted.

"Last thing we need is more police round here." He said.

"I've spoken to Debbie so you can spare the pet talk." I said.

"Debbie?" Mum said.

"Its probably because she's more my age but she gets it." I said.

"Well I've been around I know what broken hearts are like." Mum stated.

"Who even says broken hearts, look I know your trying to help but just dont!" I said. "I dont need it!"

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I was working in the cafe when Phoebe walked in.

"Kim's back from the clinic." She stated.

"Well what do you want me to say, its for the best." I said cleaning tables.

"Dunno, because she didnt go through with it." She said and I looked at her,

"What?" I asked.

"Jason said she was about to take the pill but backed out." She explained, "She said she just needed to think things through."

* * *

**Kim's POV - 5 days later - Saturday**

Me, Dad, Alicia, Kaylie & Kiara went round to the Brewer's to talk.

"Hey, Lorna, Amelia, Buster, why dont you lot take Kaylie & Kiara and go play outside." Phoebe stated and they all walked out. "Jack!" She yelled and he came downstairs and looked at me. "Sit down." She said and he sat on the couch next to Shaun.

"Kim decided what she's gonna do." Dad explained and nudged me.

"I'm um, I'm gonna put it up for adoption." I said quietly. "I'm not ready to be a mum, and having an abortion is whats best for me, but Gabriella was right, its not whats best for the baby, the baby is the only innocent person in all this and I'm not gonna make it pay for our mistakes." I said more to Jack who nodded. "I'm gonna wait a few months before looking at a family to adopt it." I said and Gabriella was about to speak when I carried on. "But I'm not gonna consider this family for adoption." I told her.

"I know but we-" She tried.

"No! Look, I did what you asked I thought about the baby, and whats best it to find a family that loves it more than life, and I know you would love this baby, but I cant watch someone else raising my child and watching them grow up, and I highly dout that Jack would be okay with his parents raising his baby as a little brother or sister." I said and Jack nodded. "I'm gonna choose a family, and I'm gonna make sure its someone far away from Seaford, I'm sorry." I said and sighed. "And I dont want anyone knowing I didnt have the abortion until I'm ready." I said and walked out.

**Hope you liked it! I was planning on uploading the next one on the 15th, but I was wondering if you all would like me to upload another chapter tonight rather than waiting another week? What do you think? xx Review! Follow! Favorite! **

**-Demi xXx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Back To School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 5 - Back To School

**Kim's POV - 1 Month Later - Monday**

Today is my first day back to school, I'm 3 months & 1 week pregnant, so I definately cant have an abortion, I'm in the cafe getting a drink when Jack walked in,

"I've been looking for you." He said smiling, "First day back, hope it goes okay." He said.

"You mean school, can we not do this." I said sitting down.

"Do what?" He asked sitting infront of me, "I'm only trying to talk to you."

"Came here for half an hour of peace Jack. Do me a favour and stay away from me please." I said and walked out, I headed over to the bus stop and saw Lindsay stood there with her niece Debbie who's 24, I sighed.

"Just ignore her." Debbie told her, "Dont give her the satisfaction right?" She asked and Lindsay nodded. "Go!" She said when the bus came. Lindsay got on and told the driver to go and I sighed. "She doesnt want to know you, he doesnt want to know you, infact, nobody wants to know you, because your a dishonest little slapper arnt you." She said and walked over to Zak who was in his van. "Yeah?" She asked.

"She's just a kid Debbie." He said and she scoffed and walked off.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked out of class and saw Lindsay talking to Kim infront of everyone.

"Please dont." Kim said.

"Why do you not want me telling everyone what you did, Skank!" She said and walked away.

"You okay?" I asked Kim.

"Leave me alone! This is all your fault!" She said and walked off.

* * *

**Grace's (Kim's Friends) POV**

Oh my god, I cant believe it,

"Oh hiya Kim, yeah not nice when someone lets you down is it." Lindsay said when Kim walked in class and looked at the board where Lindsay wrote 'Kim Crawford had an Abortion!' on.

"How could you?" She asked as she walked over to Lindsay.

"Well if you didnt sleep with my boyfriend and get pregnant then we would be fine." She said smirking.

"You werent even dating him when It happened!" Kim said to her truthfully.

"But he was my ex boyfriend! Friends dont sleep with their best friends Ex!" Lindsay hissed.

"Says the one who almost slept with my ex boyfriend until your parents caught you!" Kim said and Lindsay immediately attacked her and started hitting her and the principle walked in.

"Hey packet in the pair of you, get off her now!" He said pulled Lindsay away from Kim, and helped Kim up.

"Your a slut! You slept with Jack, and had an abortion!" Lindsay yelled.

"I'm still pregnant!" Kim exclaimed and everyone gasp and Lindsay looked shocked.

"My office now miss Parker!" Principle Davids said and Lindsay walked out, "Kim are you okay?" He asked her as she held her stomach and she shook her head. "Grace Johnson, can you please take Kim to the nurse." He said and I nodded and helped Kim out.

* * *

**Lindsay's POV**

"Please tell me you couldnt be that cruel." Mum said after the principle explained what happened between in & Kim.

"Just wrote the truth on the board." I said, "Although turns out she's still pregnant."

"Try acting ashamed then eh?" Dad said. "'Cause I'm ashamed to admit your one of mine." He added.

"Showing the poor lass up infront of the whole school." Mum said and I crossed my arms.

"Maybe she should of kept her legs crossed." I said.

"As you can see its not just the grafeti, its Lindsay's attitude to go with it." Mr Davids said,

"I'm not making excuses for her." Mum said.

"I've suspended Lindsay for the rest of the week." He said.

"Right, well stop having a go and let me get out of here." I said about to stand up when my dad stopped me.

"Look you sit there, keep your trap shut and show some respect." Dad stated.

"We'll review this situation in a few days but, the least I expect is an apology to Kim." He said.

"What me apologise because she went behind my back?" I said annoyed.

"Have you no shame at all." Dad said and I stood up and walked out. "You come here." He said following me.

* * *

**Jack's POV - Lunch**

I walked to lunch and people were looking at me and whispering, I walked over to my friends Milton, Jerry, Grace & Julie.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, heard the news, congratulations." Jerry said.

"What news?" I asked confused.

"You sleeping with Kim & getting her pregnant." He responded.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked shocked.

"In class today, Lindsay wrote on the board, Kim Crawford had an abortion, and Kim asked how could she, and Lindsay said because you slept with my boyfriend, and Kim said you werent even dating then, and Lindsay attacked her, Mr Davids came in and pulled Lindsay away from Kim and Lindsay called her a slut because she slept with you and had an abortion and Kim said she was still pregnant and mr Davids told Lindsay to go to the office and got me to take Kim to the nurse because she was holding her stomach in pain." Grace said.

"Wait what? Where's Kim?" I asked.

"Nurses office with her dad." Julie replied and I quickly walked to the nurses office and walked in and saw Kim with her dad and the nurse.

"Mr Brewer, what do you think your doing?" Nurse Jenner asked.

"I'm the dad." I said referring to the baby and she nodded and I looked at Kim. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded

"Okay, I think you should go home the rest of the day and relax." She said and Kim nodded.

* * *

**Jason's POV - A few hours later**

I went round to the Parker's house and Lisa answered the door.

"Dont suppose, Kim feels any better." She said.

"My daughters a total wreck, sobbing her heart out, screaming about how her lifes over." I replied.

"I cant say we're not ashamed." Lisa explained.

"Dads are suppost to be there for their daughters, but I cant lie and say the whole schools not laughing." I said.

"Dont think Lindsay's gonna get away with this." Zak said.

"Looks like she was enjoying herself, Maybe I should go explain how she's scrude up my daughter's life." I said.

"Lets just leave her locked in her room." Zak said.

"Then I'll tell the lot of ya, dont pick on my daughter again, or else." I said.

"You have every right to come here sounding off." Lisa said.

"Thats why I'm fighting this all the way." I said. "I'll not stop, until she's thrown out that school for good." I said.

"Cant we just talk about this?" Zak asked and I glared and walked out.

**Hope you like this chapter! I promise Jack gets a little big nicer from here, but might go down hill just a little bit, But I swear down that Jack will get a hell of a lot nicer and sweeter as the story goes on! Anyway, Please review, because I haven't got that many reviews and It's really upsetting me a little due to the fact that I spend my time writing these stories for you all and its nice to read what people think of my stories, so please try your best to review xxx Next up date on 22nd xx**

**-Demi xXx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Suspention

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 6 - Suspention

**Lindsay's POV - Wednesday**

I was sat down watching tv when Mum took the remote of me and turned it of.

"You werent suspended so you could sit around all day watching that." She said.

"Well what else do you want me to do, de-flea the dog?" I asked sarcastictly.

"Maybe you could make a start on your school work eh." Dad said coming down.

"And dont say you havent got any cause we both know you have." Mum said walking over to my dad with his coffee.

"Why is everybody acting like this is my fault, I'm the Victim!" I exclaimed.

"Oh so the stuff on the board wrote itself did it." Mum said.

"Um hello she slept with my boyfriend and got herself pregnant," I said.

"Uh, why dont you get of now lovy." Dad said to my mum.

"Oh yeah mum, give us all a bit of piece." I said smiling.

"Thats enough, do you hear me!" Dad said and I stormed upstairs.

"Lindsay, Lindsay you come back here now!" Mum said.

* * *

**A Few Days Later - Monday**

"You've missed your breakfast." Dad said.

"I dont really feel like eating." I said.

"Why arnt you wearing your uniform?" He asked.

"I'm not aloud back till next week," I said.

"Thats not garanteed." Mum said. "You wanna make a good impression if you dont wanna be expelled." She added as I sat on the couch.

"You'll get changed before we go wont you love?" Dad asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"And no answering back, Mr Davids will expect a full apology." Mum said.

"Mum I know, you dont have to keep going on about it." I said.

"Hey, none of that, we all want to get this sorted dont we love."

"Yeah, sorry." I said.

"Your schoolings important, besides, you'd wanna get back with your mates wont you." He said.

"I dont have any mates, and I dont even have Debbie now you've told her to do one." I said.

"Because of your behaviour." Mum said.

"Mum, I get the picture! I'll just pretend that I'm the one in the wrong but it should be easy shouldnt it, because I always am." I said annoyed.

* * *

**Lisa's POV - At School**

"Look, I apprieciate there may be issues between you and Kim, but your both students here. So is Jack, we cant allow you back until we're sure there wont be any repetition-." Mr Davids said.

"There wont be, you've got out word," Zak stated.

"Its Lindsay's word we're more intrested in, look I know your angry, but thats no excuse for violent behaviour." Mr Davids stated.

"I only wrote some stuff on the white board." Lindsay replied.

"But since then I heard you've been threatening to attack Kim." He said.

"I havent." She replied.

"Lindsay I think you need to be honest with me." He said.

"What is all this about?" Zak asked.

"I had a phone call, apparently, Lindsay was over heard saying I want to smash her face in." Mr Davids said.

"Who told you that?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh so your not denying it." He said to her.

"Whats with all these questions you've already made your mind up." Lindsay stated.

"Lindsay!" I warned.

"I came here to apologise even though none of this is my fault and he's just having a go at me." Lindsay complained.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, but I cant allow you back until I know you're gonna behave yourself." He stated.

"Well was Kim behaving when she went off with Jack." Lindsay said.

"Thats enough." Zak said to her calmly

"He cant wait to get rid of me." She stated.

"That is not what I'm saying, maybe you should wait outside until you've calmed down." He said and she walked out.

"She has been through a lot lately." I said.

"I know, but since Kim is pregnant if anything were to happen due to an action of Lindsay's it could go beyond our control." He stated.

"Look, we're not making excuses, but she is a good kid at heart, and dead bright." Zak said.

"Yeah you've only got to look at her school reports." I said.

"Look her academic record is not in question." He said.

"What chance will she have if you throw her out permanantly." I said.

"Thats the last thing I want to do believe me, but she's making threats to a pregnant student." He stated.

"Look who's been feeding you will all thing nonsence?" Zak asked.

"Oh Kim's dad he'll do anything to get her excluded, cant you see this is what its all about." I said. "You never chucked Kim out when she posted Lindsay's picture out and we had to get the police in." I argued.

"We're not here to discuss Kim." He said.

"Oh well thats funny because you seem all ears when Kim's dad's going on about our Lindsay." I said.

"Lets keep calm, eh." Zak said. "What if she made a proper apology to Kim, and agreed to put all this behind her." He asked.

"I'm not sure she's ready to do that." He said.

"All she wants is to get on with her studies Please, give her a chance." I said.

"She'd have to be geneuinly sorry," He said.

"We'll make sure of that." Zak said.

"I suppose everybodys entitled to a last chance, okay lets get her back in see what she's got to say for herself." He said.

"Thankyou." I said and walked over and opened the door and let Lindsay back in.

**Okay, I know its short and a day late, but my internet wasn't working, and I promise I will upload another now! xx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sonogram

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 7 - Sonogram

**Kim's POV - Wednesday - 8am**

"Right, come on you two," Dad said to Kaylie & Kiara,

"Where we going?" Kaylie asked confused.

"Mr Johnson, is gonna take you both to school with Camilla & Michael." He said as he walked over to Mr Johnson's car, "Thanks mate." He said to Tyler (Eddie's dad) as the girls got into the car, "Be good girls." He said and the car drove away as he walked back over to me.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded getting into the car as today I have a sonogram.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I watched as Mr Crawford drove down the street with Kim who I'm guessing is not coming to school today.

"You okay?" Shaun asked me and I nodded and headed to the bus stop.

* * *

**Lindsay's POV**

"Have you apologised to Kim?" Mum asked me as I walked into the house.

"Hello to you to mother." I stated.

"Have you?" She repeated.

"No, because when I got there her dad was driving away in the car with Kim." I stated and she sighed.

"Fine, wait till this afternoon." Dad stated and I nodded as I sat on the couch.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Kimberly Crawford?" Dr Watson said and me & my dad stood up and followed her into a room, "Right now, Miss Crawford, I see from your files that you are 3 months & two weeks pregnant, is that right?" She asked and I nodded. "Good so, I need you to hop up on the chair then and lift up your shirt for me." She said smiling and I nodded doing what she said, "Right this might be a little cold, okay?" She asked putting some VERY cold jell on my stomach and I nodded, "Do you talk?" She said smiling playfully.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"She's a little scared." Dad told her and she nodded.

"Thats perfectly understandable." She noted and looked at me, "Right now if we listen closely in a moment or so we should be able to hear a heartbeat." She said and I closed my eyes breathing slowly, I opened my eyes when I heard a loud heart beat from the machine and I smiled as did my dad, "Thats your baby's heartbeat." Dr Watson said smiling at me and I smiled, "And there is your baby." She said pointing to this shape and I smiled even more.

"Wow." My dad said in awe and I chuckled a little wiping an escaped tear from my eye.

"Would you like a picture?" She asked politely.

"Could I?" I asked shyly and she laughed whilst nodded.

"How many would you like?" She asked me.

"Um, 6." I said and she nodded leaving the room and coming in a few minutes later, "Here you go, and let me just clean this up for you." She said handing the pictures to Dad and started to wipe the jell of me with a towel, "Now I have the results for the test your GP ran and I noticed your stress levels are dangerously high." She said and my smile fell.

"What do you mean, dangerously?" Dad asked worried.

"Well for a normal pregnancy its dangerous to be stressed as it stresses out the baby and can cause miscarriage, and because of your age, your not as strong as you would be if you were say 25, and the younger you are, the more risk of miscarriage you have, not add that on to your stress levels, there is a good chance a miscarriage will accure here, but aslong as you can try to keep relaxed and keep your stress levels down, then I highly doubt a miscarriage with happen." She said and I nodded taking in this new information.

* * *

**Jack's POV - After school**

I was at David's picking up some milk for my mum when Kim walked in and held out her hand which had a picture in.

"Here." She said and I looked at her then the picture. "Come on take it." She said and I did, I stared down at the picture in shock, it was a sonogram photo of our baby, I traced my finger over it.

"Wow, it looks so real." I stated and she looked at me like I was a lunatic. "You know what I mean." I added and she looked away. "Thank you." I said to her smiling.

"Yeah whatever, I've gotta run, I'll see you later." She said and walked out.

* * *

**Lindsay's POV**

I saw Kim walked into David's and sighed walking after her but stopped when I saw her go up to Jack.

"Here." She said and He looked at her then the picture. "Come on take it." She said and He did.

"Wow, it looks so real." He stated and she looked at him like he was a lunatic. "You know what I mean." He added and she looked away. "Thank you." He said to her smiling.

"Yeah whatever, I've gotta run, I'll see you later." She said and walked out and I turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"I'm home!" I said walking into the house with Milk in my left hand and the photo in my right.

"What's that?" Mum asked as she took the milk and eyed the picture.

"Sonogram photo, Kim gave it to me." I said as I handed it to her and she smiled.

"Awe, my first grandchild, and I'm on 38." She said chuckling.

"Yeah well dont forget Kim's dad's only 30." I said and she chuckled.

**Hope this made up for being late uploading chapter 6, you got a bonus chapter! Yay! Anyway, something I forgot to mention, was, someone reviewed saying there was too many characters and that it was confusing, and to please get rid of some characters, That review was on chapter 5, Anyway, I'd just like to answer that review saying, I'm sorry if it was confusing, and I did go over the chapters and see which characters I can get rid of, but I've already wrote up to chapter 26 on my laptop, and every characters that I've used already is involved in the future chapters, and for me to get rid of them I would have to re-do the chapters which I really don't want to do, because I'm extremely proud of how Its turning out, hope you understand, but if anyone else thinks its confusing please tell me and I'll try to see what I can do, and Also, I know most of you also think that Jack is getting a bit of a, um, Jack- Ass, but I promise you, he will get worse! but you know what people say, it has to get worse before it gets better, and it will start getting better around chapter 12/13, which I think you will really enjoy! xxx **

**-Review! -Follow! -Favorite!**

**-Demi xXx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or its characters, but I do own the OC's

* * *

Chapter 8 - Decisions

**Kim's POV - 5 Months Pregnant - Monday**

I decided not to know the sex of the baby and wait till the birth, and the weirdest thing happened a couple weeks ago, Lindsay apologised to me, I mean, after what she said I thought she was never gonna forgive let alone say sorry herself. Anyway, today is the day I start looking for someone to adopt the baby, The adoption agency my doctor put me in touch with gave me files of different people looking to adopt and I get to chose a few who I want to interview and see if I would be okay with them adopting the baby.

"So, what do you think?" Alicia asked me as I looked at some files.

"I like this couple, there called Everly & Malcolm Jakovlevs, there 28, been married for 5 years, and cant have any children of there own, they've been looking to adopt for the pass 4 years." I read and she nodded. "Hey Alicia, Can I speak to you about something?" I asked her cautiously.

"Um sure, yeah." She said sitting down next to me on the sofa and putting her drink on the coffee table. "Whats up?" She asked concerned.

"I was wondering whether or not to show these to Jack, so he can have a say in where his baby ends up, I mentioned it to dad and he said absolutely not, but I'm just wondering what you think?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Honestly I think you should go ith your gut, if your guts telling you to let Jack have a say, then let him." She said and I nodded.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was at home watching tv when the doorbell rang.

"Anybody gonna get that?" I exclaimed and no one answered, I walked over and opened the door and was surprised to see Kim stood there with folders in her hands.

"Um hi." She said a bit nervous.

"Hey, um, come in." I said and stepped aside for her to enter, she did and cautiously looked around, "Its just me, Shaun, Lorna, Amelia & Buster, not adults here." I said and she nodded visibly relieved, "So, have a seat." I said and she sat on the sofa trying to get comfortable with the obvious baby bump. "So, Whats up?" I asked her ot really knowing what to say.

"I started looking for people to adopt the baby, and I figured that you might want to, you know, help, so I narrowed down some on the list to these 4 families." She said putting the 4 folders on the coffee table. "I understand if you dont want to-" She started.

"No no no, I do." I sai cutting her of and she nodded.

"Well thats all I came here for." She said standing, "So-" She started cutting herself of and putting a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked and she winced, "Okay come on sit down." I said helping her sit down. "I'm gonna call an ambulance." I said panicking but she grabbed my hand an I kneeled infront of her.

"It fine you loon, It's just the baby started moving a few days ago and he or she seems to like kicking me in the ribs." She said sighing.

"Dare devil, like their parents then." I said and she chuckled whilst rolling her eyes and I smiled.

"Oh." She said shocked and moved my hand to her stomach, I looked at her confused for a moment until I felt movement under my hand and I raised an eyebrow. "Did you feel that?" She asked me.

"They just kicked, the baby kicked didn't they?" I asked and she nodded. "Has that happened before?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, never happened before." She said and looked me in the eyes smiling and I smiled and reached up and put a piece of escaped hair behind her ear and she smiled more.

"Hi." A voice said behind me and I moved my hand and turned my head to see Buster stood there smiling,

"Bust, come here." I said and he walked over shyly and I grabbed his hand and put it on Kim's stomach and the baby kicked again and he giggled making me and Kim both laugh and I stood up and helped Kim up then picked up Buster he snuggled his head into my neck and Kim smiled.

"Anyway, just bring the folders back over when your done and tell me what you think, I might just go ahead and meet them all and see who I like best." She said and I nodded opening the front door for her.

"Bye bye Kimmy." Buster said waving his hand whilst smiling and she smiled and waved.

"Bye Buster." She said and walked out.

"I like her." Buster said looking up at me and I smiled.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I walked into the cafe and up to the till here Gabriella was working whilst talking to Phoebe.

"Hi, can I get a um, wow this is hard, I miss coffee." I said and she chuckled. "You know what just give me a tango in a bottle and a chocolate chip muffin." I said taking money out of my pocket and she handed me the stuff.

"On the house." She said and I smiled thankfully putting the money away when the baby kicked me again in the ribs, and hard.

"Ow really?" I said looking at my stomach.

"Whats wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Apparently the baby likes making its Mama feel pain because it keeps kicking me in the ribs and hard." I said sighing and she nodded.

"Oh I know its the worst, with Jack he used to kick me in the ribs all the time, expecially at night it seemed he knew when I was fast asleep and just kicked me in the ribs to annoy me." She said and I saw Gabriella frown a little but ignored it.

"Yeah, he/she normally only kicked me in the ribs but before it started kicking me on my stomach, if you get what I mean." I said getting myself confused and she nodded chuckling. "Anyway, I'll see you later." I said and turned around just as Lindsay walked in with a few girls from school, yes she may have apologised but she's still being mean to me.

"Oh look girls, its the 14yr old pregnant slut." Lindsay said to me and I sighed. "Wow seriously Kim, your already getting fat as you sure you want to eat that muffin, I mean you already look like an elephant." She said and the girls laughed. "Whats the matter, nothing to say?" She asked me cockily.

"Leave me alone Lindsay." I stated.

"If only you hadnt slept with the first guy who paid any intress in you." She stated glaring.

"Yeah, alright." Charity, Lindsay's distant cousin said standing up, also Debbie's mother. "Thats enough Linds." She stated.

"Whatever, come on girls, I'm sure there's somewhere else we can find to hang out, safer that way an all, atleast you know she wont be around to try it on with your boyfriends." Lindsay said and walked out with her friends and I sighed.

"You alright?" Charity asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied and tried to discreetly wipe away a tear but failed. "Stupid hormornes." I chuckled, "All over the place." I stated and she smiled at me sympathetically. "I've gotta go." I said and walked home.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I went to the dojo to clear my head for a bit, and on my way back I saw Lindsay.

"Hey," She said and I rolled my eyes. "Look I'm sorry about how I've been acting, you were right, you weren't even with me when you slept with Kim, I cant blame you at all, she's the one that slept with her best friends ex boyfriend, you didnt do nothing wrong." She said and I looked at her.

"Neither did Kim, we were both single." I said and she nodded.

"Listen, Jack, I really want us to try and work this house, I love you and we shouldnt let something like this come between us." She said sincerely.

"Lindsay, It's been 3 months," I stated and she nodded,

"Exactly, and I've missed you like mad, and I know that you've missed me." She said and I sighed, "And with Kim giving this baby up for adoption, after its over and done with, everything will be back to normal, I'm not gonna forgive her & I dont need her as a friend, but there's still a chance for us." She said and I sighed.

"I'll think about it." I said and started walking to my house not noticing the smirk on her face.

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Demi xXx**


End file.
